Systems for spectropolarimetry are essential tools for diagnostic imaging of all kinds. For example, spectropolarimetry systems have been used for object differentiation in aerial imaging or in microscopy. Traditional spectropolarimetry systems require moving parts such as a rotating retarder and are not easily adapted for multi-spectral use.